The Paths We Tread: Going Under
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Now that Dean's life hangs in the balance, Sam and Blaire try to find ways to get their brother out of his deal, as well as coping with the thought of losing their brother to Hell. Blaire tries to deal with new abilities, and while help comes from an unwanted source, the Winchesters know they need all the help they can get to save Dean's soul. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Now that Dean's life hangs in the balance, Sam and Blaire try to find ways to get their brother out of his deal, as well as coping with the thought of losing their brother to Hell. Blaire tries to deal with new abilities, and while help comes from an unwanted source, the Winchesters know they need all the help they can get to save Dean's soul. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester. I don't own any script used in these chapters either.

**A/N (PLEASE READ): **Here we go! Part three in the Paths series is here! The chapters will be shorter than the chapters for part two because there are fewer episodes in season three than season two. Anyway I really, really hope that you enjoy this. If you are a new reader to this series, you will need to read the first two stories (_**The Paths We** __** Tread,**_and **The**_** Paths We Tread: Facing Our Truth**_) in order to get an understanding of the OC and also of some events that will take place in this story.

Happy reading, and please, please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Paths We Tread: Going Under**

**Chapter One**

Watching their brother do the nasty wasn't exactly Blaire and Sam's idea of a good night.

But as Dean drew the motel room curtains to pay attention to the woman he was about to screw, Sam and Blaire resigned themselves to a night in the car. Sam sat reading about crossroad demons and Blaire was drawing. She'd been doing a lot of drawing since the incident with the Devil's gate. She'd never had a knack for art before but drawing kept her mind busy and off of her troubles.

Both Sam and Dean had been involved in a conversation with her about abilities that she'd demonstrated that none of them had realised she had. Exorcism by the touch of a hand? Unheard of. It didn't happen that way. So, apart from being incredibly freaked out, Blaire was wary and frightened of herself. The bleeping of her cell phone broke her from her thoughts, and as she answered it, she heard the sound of a revving engine and a familiar voice, one she'd been longing to hear.

"Hello?" She asked, catching her brother's attention.

_"Hey, Blaire." _The voice of her surrogate father made her whole body relax and she felt at ease again.

It surprised her how much of a comfort to her Bobby was. Then again, he'd been there for her a lot through her life and had always taken care of her when she needed him to. He'd been a great friend, almost like a father.

"Hey, Bobby." She replied, smiling softly at Sam as she caught his gaze in the reflection of the rear view mirror.

_"What are you doing?" _Bobby asked, making her roll her eyes affectionately.

"Ah, you know...Same old, same old." She told him.

_"You buried in that book again?" _He asked her, hearing her giggle on the other end of the line.

"Not me, this time...Sam." She answered honestly, winking at her brother.

_"Blaire, if you guys wanna break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book." _He told her honestly, while she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Then where, Bobby?" She asked tiredly.

She was so desperate to save her brother, nothing would get in the way of it. She didn't want to lose him and she and Sam had made saving him their top priority. Also they wanted to let him live life to the full, even if it meant nights sat out in the Impala together. Dean loved getting laid, and considering he could very well be dead after a year, Sam and Blaire weren't about to begrudge him sleeping with as many women as he wanted, even if it did make him a bit of a man whore.

_"Darlin', I wish I knew." _Bobby replied, _"So, Sam's with you...Where's the other one?" _

Dean was laughing and jumping around in front of the window, which made Blaire smile, but she rolled her eyes again and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Polling the electorate." She answered, wondering how Bobby would respond.

_"What?" _He asked, causing her to hide a chuckle.

"Never mind." She said kindly, scratching at a small itch that had decided to make itself apparent on the tip of her nose.

_"You guys better pack it up." _Bobby said, _"I think I finally found something." _

Bobby gave her the details of the case and as she hung up, she looked at Sam with expectant eyes. Fluffing up her hair, she leaned forward, giving him her best puppy eyes and fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt to be cute.

"Oh, no way..." Sam said, shaking his head, "I'm not going in there."

"Please? If I walk in it's really inappropriate. I had to do it last time." Blaire pointed out, watching her brother shake his head, causing his hair to swish slightly, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Sure." Sam said with a smirk.

He always won Rock, Paper, Scissors. Always. However, on the draw, Blaire had chosen Paper, and Sam had gone with his lucky option of Rock. Making silly noises as she wrapped the 'paper' around the 'rock' she ruffled her brother's hair, quickly hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you!" She called after him, watching the dread he felt build with every step he took.

When he returned to the car clearly mentally scarred, she tried and failed to hold back her laughter, which only earned her one of Sam's many bitch faces.

* * *

As they sped down the usual long, dark, wet roads that the siblings were so used to, Dean was way too cheery. It was almost scary that he was so happy but then again he had just had sex. He was always happy after that. Sam was being Mr Serious, while Blaire was just minding her own business as usual.

"Let me see your knife..." Sam said with a huge frown, watching the smile slide off of his brother's face.

"What for?" Dean asked, a little confused.

"So I can gouge my eyes out." Sam replied, rolling said eyes when Blaire snickered and started to laugh in the back.

Dean also let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly at his brother. Admittedly, he wouldn't ever want to walk in on Blaire or Sam doing the nasty, so he felt just a tad (more like one percent) of sympathy for his baby brother.

"It's a beautiful and natural act, Sam." He told him.

"It's part of you I never wanted to see, Dean." Sam replied, turning around as his sister started laughing again, "Would you stop?"

"I'm sorry, but you know what makes it more priceless?" She asked, gasping for breath because of how hard she was laughing, "It's the first time you _ever _lost Rock, Paper, Scissors to me!"

Dean laughed too, sliding his hand behind the seat so that Blaire could high-five (or in this case, low-five) him. Dean sometimes wondered how his siblings put up with such antics and he realised that he should be rather grateful to them. Slapping Sam's thigh, he gave his brother a nod.

"I appreciate you giving me quality time with the Doublemint Twins." He said, while Blaire studied Sam's mournful expression.

"Yeah, no problem." He said, while the atmosphere became slightly ucomfortable.

"Really?" Dean asked, a little incredulously while watching Sam's expression, "I gotta say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll...Something."

"No, not at all." Sam said quietly.

"You deserve to have a little fun, honey." Blaire told her older brother, also looking a little serious.

"Well I'm in violent agreement with you there." He replied, deciding to turn to the case.

He got the feeling that his siblings weren't very happy, but he knew it wasn't because of his antics. It was because of the deal he'd made. Now, there was a countdown to Dean going to Hell, and to be honest, no-one wanted that to happen. His siblings were destroyed by that fact, and Dean knew it. He was disappointed in himself but he'd done it for Sam. Blaire had sat him down to make him talk about it and they'd had a emotional conversation, one involving lots of hugs and lots of tears. Few from Dean, but most from Blaire.

"What's Bobby got?" He asked.

"Not much." Blaire replied, noticing the redness of her brother's eyes, which usually happened when he was upset, tired or stressed, "Crop failure and cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska."

"It could be demonic omens..." Sam began, feeling his sister reach around and gently take his hand just for a second to reassure him that she was here for him and things were okay.

"Or a bad crop and bug problem." Dean answered, earning nods from his siblings.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead." Sam told him, still frowning.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Nothing Bobby could find." Blaire explained, "Not yet, anyway."

"It's weird, guys." Dean said, "That night the Devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen." Sam answered, wanting rid of all the memories of that night, apart from seeing his father, of course.

"Seventeen." Dean agreed, "You'd think it'd be _Apocalypse Now_. It's been five days and bupkes."

He cast a glance at Sam, who looked as worried about it all as he felt. He also shot a glance at his baby sister who sat in the back of the car, thinking away as usual. He felt sorry for her. After that conversation they had her mind was always on overdrive. It had affected her sleeping, her eating, everything. He didn't feel bad for telling though because he knew that she'd needed to know.

"What are the demons waiting for?" She suddenly asked.

"Beats me." Sam replied quietly.

"It's driving me crazy." Dean said, "I tell you, if it's gonna be a war, I wish it'd just start already."

"I dunno, Dean." Blaire sighed, "Careful what you wish for."

Everyone shared glances, and the atmosphere became a little uncomfortable. But the rest of the journey was rather peaceful. Blaire drew some more as she listened to her iPod to take her mind off things, but eventually had to stop because it started to make her feel sick. Her mind wandered pretty much until the next day when they arrived, and she had maybe two hours of sleep. Whatever was waiting for them near Lincoln, Nebraska wasn't good. Blaire had sensed it right in the pit of her stomach, and the feeling of dread that had washed over her had been so powerful it had made her feel sick.

It had worried her a lot, but all she could do at that point was wait for Dean to get them there.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Now that Dean's life hangs in the balance, Sam and Blaire try to find ways to get their brother out of his deal, as well as coping with the thought of losing their brother to Hell. Blaire tries to deal with new abilities, and while help comes from an unwanted source, the Winchesters know they need all the help they can get to save Dean's soul. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester. I don't own any script used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I just sat down today and wrote it. YAY! I hope to get this done as soon as possible to move on to seasons four and five. I have some amazing ideas for those seasons in particular. Thanks for the support with this series so far, you guys are awesome!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Paths We Tread: Going Under**

**Chapter Two  
**

As the Impala pulled up outside a small, apparently empty house the next morning, the sound of cicadas buzzing filled the air, only disturbed by the purr of the classic car's engine.

The siblings had arrived just on the outskirts of Lincoln, and found Bobby already there waiting to meet them. Blaire loved the older hunter so much. He'd been there for her through so much in her life and he was always so helpful when she and her brothers were working on cases. Dean climbed out while clutching the burger he'd been scoffing while driving, and Sam and Blaire shared concerned looks as the constant buzzing surrounded them.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as Blaire moved around the car and squinted in the sunlight.

"Well, that can't be a good sign." Dean replied, watching his sister run up to Bobby and embrace him.

He watched the exchange and he knew that if anything should happen to him in a year, Blaire would have someone there to take care of her and Sammy. He knew that they weren't kids any more but they always would be babies in his eyes. He'd raised them and grown up with them, and he'd gotten them through so much in their lives, so it reassured him that he could leave them behind and that Bobby would be there.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked as he let go of Blaire.

"Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live..." Dean said around a mouthful of his breakfast, "I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"So, Bobby, what do you think?" Sam asked, trying to ignore Dean's attitude to his last year on earth, "We got a Biblical plague here or what?"

The buzzing unnerved Blaire. She had always had a weird thing about bugs. She hated them but the buzzing and the chirping sounds just drove her crazy. The way they moved made her feel sick, the look of them did that enough too, but hearing that sound just made her want to grab her shot gun and blast them all dead.

"Well, let's find out." Bobby said, walking them towards the house, "Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

As they headed up the steps, Dean banged on the door, forgetting his manners entirely and shouting at the top of his lungs. Blaire rolled her eyes and punched him between the shoulder blades for him.

"Candygram!" He yelled, earning yet another punch, "Ow!"

"Jesus, Dean, you gotta be so loud?" She asked, "You're giving me a damn headache."

"Oh, shush." Dean muttered, taking a bite out of his burger, which Blaire just took from his hand and flung over her shoulder, "Shrimp! I wanted to finish that."

"Look, there's no answer, so...I guess we gotta do what we do best." She muttered, "Move. Keep watch."

Bobby and Sam did as she asked while Dean watched her pick the lock on the door. He studied her technique, and he grinned to himself. She'd used his technique and it worked perfectly, which made his chest swell with pride. He'd taught her how to pick a lock when she was five, which was how she'd found John's books, guns and other supernatural related items in the trunk of the Impala. The group armed themselves with guns and carefully, Blaire opened the door, instantly recoiling at the scent that filled her nostrils. Something had to have died in that house. The buzzing of flies were enough to indicate that.

"Holy mother of God..." She muttered, covering her nose and mouth, "Wow..."

She gagged slightly as Dean coughed and Sam let out an uncomfortable groan. Bobby just winced and covered his mouth as Blaire had, while she stepped in first and tried not to vomit at the stench.

"That is awful..." Sam breathed, "Jesus..."

"That so can't be good sign." Dean breathed, looking over his sister's shoulder at the interior of the house.

"Ew..." Blaire breathed, "Okay, prepare to find something very dead."

Bobby headed to a room just by the front door, while Dean and Sam, led by their sister, began to move into the building. The buzzing of flies just grew louder as they approached a doorway, and they moved one after the other, aiming their guns ahead of them and scanning the area. They moved into the kitchen, hearing nothing but buzzing until suddenly, the sobs of a woman caused them all to stop where they were.

"You hear that?" Blaire whispered, earning nods from her brothers, "Let's go."

They arrived at the nearby door, Sam and Dean by the sides of it as Blaire kicked it open and they all moved in, recoiling instantly again at the smell. The sound was coming from a television, and three people were sat on the couch staring at it. The siblings pretty much figured that they were probably dead.

"Fucking jeez..." Blaire breathed, hiding her face in her arm, "I'm gonna be sick..."

"We don't need any more bad odours in here, thanks." Dean said, earning a punch on the arm, "Would you stop beating me, woman?"

"Shut up." Blaire complained, moving around to study the bodies, "Oh, my God..."

They looked like zombies from night of the living dead. A father, mother and son, dried up and wrinkled, clearly decomposing while flies walked over them, making Blaire seriously want to vomit right there and then. Bobby walked in and winced at the sight, while Sam, Dean and Blaire all looked to him for some kind of explanation. He was the wisest out of all of them, so if there was an explanation, it would come from him.

"What the hell happened here, Bobby?" Blaire asked.

"I don't know." Bobby replied, "Check for sulphur."

Dean leaned close to a window to inspect the sill in order to check for any traces of sulphur. With sulphur came demons, and demons were _never _anything the group liked to deal with. The deck outside creaked, and Dean's hunting instincts kicked. He whistled to the others to get their attention and signalled to them, each moving into a position to attack whatever was outside. Dean moved out first followed by Blaire, who noticed movement in the bushes.

Suddenly, an African American guy jumped out and attacked Dean, knocking him flat on his back. Blaire ran over and kicked the guy in the back, holding a gun to his throat while pulling a knife out and threatening the woman who followed him with it.

"Move one inch, and you're both gonna be dead before you can even blink, am I clear?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman who nodded and raised her hands in submission, "Look, we aren't here to cause any trouble, I promise you. But you threaten my family, I'll kill you."

"Isaac? Tamara?"

Blaire looked up to see Bobby moving towards them, moving herself away from the two people to go and help Dean to his feet. If Bobby knew them, it was good enough for her, and she knew that these people were safe, not there to hurt them. She stood Dean up and brushed him down, as well as herself before returning her weapons to their right places.

"Bobby? What the hell are doing here?" The woman asked with a confused smile.

The British accent made Blaire wonder if the two people before her had flown out to deal with this or if they actually lived in the states. Bobby obviously knew them quite well, so Blaire felt confident that they could be of some help.

"I could ask you the same." Bobby replied, shaking hands with Isaac.

"How are you, Bobby?" He asked, looking to Blaire as she snapped at her brother who was whining like a baby about his bleeding nose.

"Dean, quit it! Hold still and act your age or I'll let you bleed all over the place, huh?" She scolded him as he squirmed away from the handkerchief that Blaire was trying to clean him up with, "Dean Winchester, you hold still this instant!"

Bobby broke into a laugh as Blaire grabbed Dean's ear and twisted it to make him hold still. He looked to Isaac and Tamara who were just plain confused and he smiled softly at them.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

While Dean was busy sweet talking some poor woman on the phone, everyone else was examining the amazing items in Tamara and Isaac's house. Sam and Blaire raised eyebrows at one another as they realised how rare some of these items were.

"Honey, where is the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara who was arranging some items on a table.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked, causing Isaac to roll his eyes at her.

"I don't know, dear, that's why I'm asking." He replied, turning his back on the group.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked, earning a nudge on the arm from his sister.

"Holy wood from Peru? You don't remember me teaching you that?" She asked, watching him shake his head softly, "Well, that's a little depressing."

"Yes, it's toxic to demons, like Holy water." Tamara explained, "Keeps the bastards nail down while you're trying to exorcise them."

She fumbled around in a draw while she spoke, pulling out a stake which the Winchesters assumed was the Palo Santo and handing it to her husband. Sam was about to bring up Blaire's exorcising ability but he thought it best to leave it. He didn't know if people would be okay or not with hearing about Blaire's astonishing ability to perform exorcisms with a simple touch to the forehead. It was something that most hunters would find unnerving to say the least.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me." Tamara smiled as her husband thanked her.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

The couple were cute together. The bickering was sweet, as was the typical arguing and the awesome teamwork, but it made Sam miss Jess a hell of a lot. He was hoping to have married that girl and that had made getting over her all that bit tougher.

"Eight years this past June." Tamara answered, allowing Isaac to kiss her forehead.

"The family that slays together." He added, causing Sam and Blaire to chuckle.

"Ah, we're with you there." She giggled.

She saw her brother approaching, and became aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere as Sam asked how the couple got started hunting. It was clearly a touchy subject, just like their reason for hunting was, and they decided to let it go, thankful for Dean's interruption of the conversation.

"That was the coroner's tech." He said, looking to the group.

"And?" Blaire asked.

"Get this. That whole family, cause of death...Dehydration and starvation." He told them, hearing his sister whistle in response.

"Lovely." She muttered, "Can't imagine anything worse."

"There no signs of restraint. No violence, no struggle." Dean continued, causing Isaac and Tamara to share looks, "They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby pointed out.

"Right, so what is this?" Sam asked, "A demon attack?"

Asking Bobby was the best shot because there weren't many hunters out there more knowledgeable than Bobby Singer. He was one of the best. He'd taught Blaire a damn lot, like her dad had, but without Bobby, Blaire wouldn't have half the knowledge that she did, and wouldn't have a clue where to start on a case if it hadn't been for people like Bobby.

"If it is, it's not like any I ever saw." Bobby answered, "And I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now. What should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh...well...We're not gonna do anything." Isaac said, causing Sam to almost glare at him.

"Why not?"

"You guys seem nice enough..." Isaac began, "But, this ain't _Scooby Doo_. We don't play well with others."

"What a shame." Blaire said sarcastically, glaring at the man in front of her.

"No offence, but we're not working with the damn fools who let the Devil's gate get opened in the first place."

Now Isaac was getting pissy at them for a making a mistake and trying to get rid of the creature that had killed their mother? Oh, no. That wasn't gonna wash with Blaire at all. Or with Sam and Dean.

"Oh, that's fine, darlin'." Blaire snarled, "We not good enough for you, Mr Perfect? We work hard to make sure that people are kept safe across the country. We trail back and forth, case after case, and we slip up and that's not good enough for you? Like you've never made a mistake?"

"Yeah, locked my keys in the car." Isaac replied snootily, "Never brought on the end of the world."

Dean and Sam eyed their sister warily, but nobody could stop Blaire before she just punched Isaac full on in the face. And she never felt as damn good about anything in her life.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Now that Dean's life hangs in the balance, Sam and Blaire try to find ways to get their brother out of his deal, as well as coping with the thought of losing their brother to Hell. Blaire tries to deal with new abilities, and while help comes from an unwanted source, the Winchesters know they need all the help they can get to save Dean's soul. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester. I don't own any script used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **Wow, sorry for the late update. My heart was thundering while I wrote the end of this chapter. I love this episode! I avoided season 3 when it came out 'cause I didn't want Dean to die...But I realise I should've watched it, 'cause it's just awesome! Anyway, thank you for the continued support with this and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Paths We Tread: Going Under**

**Chapter Three**

A woman had been battered to death outside a clothing store over, believe it or not, a pair of shoes.

Blaire and Sam shared concerned looks as they arrived at the crime scene, and Blaire looked at her baby brother, arching an eyebrow as she spoke. She loved clothes, and she loved shoes (despite not being able to have any particularly nice ones), but she'd never kill someone over them.

"What kind of person kills someone because they want their shoes? Seriously?" She asked, "God, I know girls go crazy when they're shopping, but jeez..."

Sam just shook his head, and as they entered the store, they saw Dean talking to a pretty young woman about how the incident outside had made him realise just how fragile life is. He could've done with listening to himself considering the mess he'd gotten himself into. The girl smiled at him gratefully and walked away as he saw his siblings and excused himself, turning to the two hunters who were looking at him as though he was nuts.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him, watching their brother hold his arms out like what Sam had asked was obvious.

"Comforting the bereaved." He replied as Blaire snorted and shook her head.

"Hunting your prey more like." She said, "You'll turn any situation into an advantage to bed a woman, you know that?"

"And what are you doing?" Dean asked them, like they'd done something wrong.

"Um...working." Blaire answered, grimacing at her brother.

He pulled an 'oh' face and began to nod as Sam elaborated on Blaire's answer. The middle Winchester huffed and ran a hand through her hair, moving her rather long fringe to either side of her face. She was in the process of growing it out, so she didn't have it sticking in her eyes on a daily basis. She only had so much time to visit a salon and have it cut.

"Dead body...Possible demon attack..." Sam said, "That kind of stuff."

Dean coughed, frowning as he patted his chest. Blaire glared at her brother. She knew what was about to come out of his mouth and she clenched her fist ready to punch him for it. She knew that man better than he knew himself sometimes, and it freaked him out. She wished she had that same gift with Sam.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's just, you know, I don't have much time left, and, uh..." He began, coughing over dramatically as Blaire's face twisted into rage, "I gotta make every second count."

He jumped back as his baby sister punched his arm hard enough to bruise, wincing as she grabbed his jacket and pulled his face close to hers. Sam just folded his arms and arched his eyebrow at his brother, and while Dean's expression turned to one of pleas for help, Sam didn't budge.

"You sick bastard." She snarled, "Pull your act together. Don't use this situation to get sympathy for your own actions, you idiot."

Blaire had been sympathetic about Dean's remaining time on earth. She'd been understanding and tolerating considering his behaviour, but Sam and Dean understood that she was still really pissed at her brother for making the deal. As Blaire's eyes made their way to meet Sam's, she stopped as they met a very spruced up Bobby, hatless, an in a suit. Sam saw the way his sister cheered up at the sight of the older man, and he looked at Dean with a soft smile.

"Whoa...Looking spiffy, Bobby.." Dean muttered, "What were you, a G-man?"

Bobby straightened his tie in the mirror just behind the trio, and approached them to talk to them. Blaire giggled as she looked at him and he gave her a soft glare. He knew she wasn't used to seeing him all dressed up like that, and he could never stay mad at that girl, no matter what she did.

"Returning from the DA's office." The older man said, "Just spoken to the suspect."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, "What do you think? Was she possessed?"

"Don't think so." Bobby replied as he looked up at the youngest Winchester, "There's none of the usual signs. No blackouts...No loss of control. Totally lucid. Just think she really wanted the shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her to be sure. Nothing."

"Bobby, take the advice from a woman who loves shoes," Blaire began, looking at each man as she continued, "Women don't kill other women for shoes...Okay, some girls might go crazy and have a brawl over them but they don't kill each other."

"Maybe she's just some random whack-job." Dean said as he eyed up a girl with white-blonde hair who walked past the group.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe." Bobby answered, "But first the family? And now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. You guys find anything around here?"

"No sulphur." Sam said, shaking his head lightly, "Nothing."

"Well, maybe something." Dean told the group, looking up towards a security camera which the others saw after following his gaze, "See? I'm working."

* * *

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked as Sam and Bobby viewed the surveillance footage of the store.

Blaire sat opposite Bobby, both on the table where the equipment was, while Sam sat on a chair, and Dean leaned on the back of said chair. They all watched the tape, seeing a man approaching the suspect who was stood looking at clothing on a rack close to the shoes.

"I don't know yet..." Sam replied, "Could be just a guy. Or he could be our guy."

They watched the man speak to the woman suspected of the murder, and then touch her shoulder before he began to talk to her while looking at the victim who was looking at a pair of gorgeous green shoes. Sam looked up at Bobby in realisation.

That was their guy.

* * *

That night, Blaire, Dean and Bobby sat in a car staking out a pub called _The Old Terminal_. Bobby was grateful to be out of that stuffy suit and to have his cap back on his head. He felt naked without it, and to be honest, he didn't look the same without it. The group were all tired, and as Bobby let out a long yawn, Blaire found herself falling victim to the contagion of yawning.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked Dean, causing him to check his watch.

"Seven past midnight." The other man replied, hearing his sister shuffle in her seat.

"You sure this is the right place?" She asked, sitting forward slightly as she yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"No." Dean answered, "But I spent the whole day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug."

He lifted up the picture of their guy from the security footage as he spoke.

"And supposedly he drinks at this stupid bar..."

The banging of Sam's hands on Dean's window made everybody in the car jump, and as he opened the car door, Dean gave him a scolding look.

"That's not funny." He said, grunting as Sam shoved his seat forward so he could squeeze into the back of the car next to his sister.

"Yeah..." He said as he slammed Dean into the dashboard with the force of pushing his seat forward, "Alright...So...So John Doe's name is Walter Rosen..."

Dean slammed the door shut, while Sam tried to ignore the look of pure shock that was on his sister's face. She met eyes with Dean who looked really pissed off, especially while she tried to stifle a laugh over what had just happened.

"He's from Oak Park just west of Chicago. Went missing a week ago." Sam continued.

"The night the Devil's gate opened." Dean stated, earning a nod from Sam, "So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet." Sam told him before beginning to address everyone, "So, uh, he just walks up to someone, touches them...and they go stark raving psycho or something?"

Blaire knew that it wasn't just the usual low level demons that got out of that gate. There'll have been demons that escaped who had power much greater than the hunters had come across before. She knew that things in Hell were unspeakably evil, and she wondered what could be causing this. She knew it wasn't just a demon. She could feel it.

"Those demons that got out will be able to do things we've never seen before." She said quietly, "This isn't just an ordinary demon. It's something else. It has to be."

"You mean the demons we let out." Sam corrected, earning a glare from his sister.

"Guys...?"

Everyone looked up as Dean spoke, seeing none other than Walter Rosen getting out of a car and making his way across the parking lot. The moon cast an eerie shine on his face, and it sent chills down Blaire's spine. She'd been having funny feelings about their location for most of the time they'd been there, and now Walter had shown up, she felt sick to her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Alright..." The older Winchester said, "Show time."

"Wait a minute..." Bobby said, causing the siblings to stop.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What did your sister just say?" The older man asked, "We don't know what to expect out of this guy. Your sister's got a lot more sense than you give her credit for. For now, we should keep watch 'til we know more."

"So he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"We're no good dead." Bobby told him, "We're not gonna make a move 'til we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby...I don't think that's an option."

Blaire looked out of the window to see Tamara and Isaac following the guy into the bar. Blaire snarled and opened the car door, climbing out to follow them. Sam, Dean and Bobby hurried out to follow her. They watched the pair disappear inside, and Sam grabbed his sister to pull her away.

"Get off me!" She snapped, "You think I don't know they're walking into a trap?"

Sam stared at her with a confused expression as the other hunters caught up with them. She stared at them all and then at the doors to the bar. She chuckled and shook her head, glancing at Bobby with a soft grimace.

"Bobby, I know that they're your friends...But they're not exactly subtle." She said, "Isaac had holy water in his hand. I could see the cross on the flask from where we were...If I can see it, that demon's gonna see it. I'm pretty sure he'll know he's being followed."

The group looked at her as she took out her own flask and poured some of her water onto the blade of her knife, before she turned and set off in the direction of the bar. As she went to open the doors, she found they were locked.

"Yep...I was right." She told the men as they followed, "Let's go."

She began to kick the doors, finding Sam and Dean helping her to do so as they fought to get inside. Bobby took over kicking as she took the keys to their car from him, and she broke into a run spinning the vehicle round towards the bar. As Dean, Sam and Bobby moved out of her way, she drove through the doors, causing the demons to startle.

As the three hunters ran inside, Blaire jumped out and threw her holy water at them, being joined by her brothers and Bobby. The middle Winchester saw the body of Isaac on the floor, blood and what looked like bleach spilled out near his body, and she actually felt guilty for punching the guy in the face. He was clearly dead. Tamara, who had been held still by the demons, was freed as they staggered away from the burning holy water, and Blaire rushed to her side, pulling her close to her body. She was screaming, distraught as she saw her husband on the floor, and Blaire knew she was hoping to get him some help.

"Leave him, sweetie, he's dead..." She said as calmly as she could, "Get in the car, honey..."

She passed her over to Sam who got her inside, and then climbed inside himself as Bobby took the wheel. Blaire stabbed an approaching demon with her holy water covered knife, causing it to scream in pain as it backed away from her. She got in next to Sam, shouting to her brother who was still spraying the demons with holy water.

"Dean, come on!"

Dean saw the guy they were after and flung the holy water at him as he opened the trunk to the car. He ran out of holy water, and as the demon in question began to laugh, black eyes gleaming, only for his gleeful expression to be wiped off his face by Dean punching him several times and hauling him into the trunk of the car. The demon, horrified at the sight of a devil's trap above him, screamed as Dean slammed the car trunk closed, yelling at Bobby to go as he climbed into the front seat of the car.

Blaire hushed a sobbing Tamara as Bobby sped away while everyone tried to recover from the panic of their attack on the demon infested bar.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Now that Dean's life hangs in the balance, Sam and Blaire try to find ways to get their brother out of his deal, as well as coping with the thought of losing their brother to Hell. Blaire tries to deal with new abilities, and while help comes from an unwanted source, the Winchesters know they need all the help they can get to save Dean's soul. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester. I don't own any script used in these chapters either.

**A/N: **I know that this chapter is longer. I'm going to aim for the 2000-2500 word mark. I don't want it dragging on forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Paths We Tread: Going Under**

**Chapter Four**

Back at the house, Tamara was trying to argue with the siblings and Bobby about going back for her husband.

There was no way that she could go back and get him just because of that bar, and God only knew what those demons were doing to that body. It taken little time for Tamara make the transition from screaming and crying to being angry and out for revenge. The Winchesters and Bobby all knew what grief could do to people.

The demon they'd captured was standing under a devil's trap that had been painted quite masterfully on the ceiling. He was looking rather arrogant Blaire found as she stood there watching him, and he gave her a wink and licked his lips like a cocky high school jock.

"Hi, gorgeous." He said, rolling his tongue over his teeth.

Blaire just ignored him, turning away to look towards the doorway where Tamara was marching forward, being followed by Sam who was protesting against her idea to go back for Isaac.

"Now, just hold on a second..." Sam began as the woman cut him off.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" She yelled, looking to Blaire with desperate eyes.

"Look, Tamara..." She said softly, taking her arm and pulling her closer, "We can't go back because we can't deal with this problem if we're dead."

She pointed at the demon when she said 'this problem' and all the creature in the trap could do was purr at he. She glared at him and arched an eyebrow before turning back to Tamara.

"I know your want to husband back. I know you don't want to leave him there, but you have to. Okay?"

"I'll go with her." Dean said, ignoring the purely pissed off look he got from his sister.

"That's suicide, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"So, what? I'm dead already." Dean replied, closing his eyes as he heard the astonished gasp from his sister.

"Oh, Dean..." She said, "You are something else..."

"How you gonna kill them?" Sam asked, "You can't shoot them. You can't stab 'em. They're not gonna wait 'til they get exorcised."

"Why don't I go?" Blaire asked, watching the shock on her brothers' and Bobby's faces, "Yeah...Send in the one-touch-wonder."

"One-touch-wonder?! Look, I don't care!" Tamara cried as she began to get upset again.

"We don't even know how many there are." Sam told her, only to be interrupted by Bobby.

Tamara gave Blaire a strange look as she moved closer to the Devil's trap, watching the interaction between the demon and the middle Winchester. As Bobby was about to tell the group how many demons they were dealing with, Tamara stopped him, turning his attention to Blaire.

"The one-touch-wonder..." The demon breathed, letting out a laugh, "So the rumours are true..."

"Rumours?" Blaire asked him, eyes growing dark.

"Blaire Winchester...The only hunter known to be able to perform an exorcism by the simple touch of her hand." The demon giggled, "Oh, baby, you are beautiful."

"Blaire, come away." Bobby said softly, noticing the way her posture changed as she glared into the demon's eyes, "Blaire."

The middle Winchester turned away and closed her eyes, running her fingers over them as they moved towards the rest of the group. She took a deep breath and saw the way Tamara was looking at her. Tamara had never heard of someone completely human having the ability to perform exorcisms with the touch of their hand. It seemed impossible.

"Yeah, I don't enjoy being able to do that." She said, "I've only done it consciously the one time at the Devil's gate. Sorry, Bobby. What were you saying?"

"There's seven." Bobby told them all, "Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

The fact that Bobby sounded more scared than the group had ever heard him shook Dean, Sam and Blaire to their cores. The atmosphere changed in an instant. Blaire's brain went into gear instantly. Seven demons. Seven. The number seven made her think of one thing and one thing only but she didn't realise they had a form. Bobby could tell that she knew what he was talking about and that proved that she had more sense than the rest of that group put together.

"Seven..." She breathed, "The seven deadly sins?! Please, tell me you're joking..."

Dean scoffed at her answer but when Bobby gave him a glare, he realised that his sister was telling the truth. Everyone in that room, apart from the asshole in the devil's trap, wanted Bobby to be joking.

"I wish I was." Bobby replied, "They're live and in the flesh."

"This is Binsfield's Classification of Demons." Bobby said, slamming the open book into Dean's chest before he could crack a joke, "In 1589, Binsfield ID'd the seven sins. Not just as human vices, but actual devils."

"The family..." Sam breathed, "They were touched by Sloth...And the shopper?"

"That's Envy's doing." Blaire huffed, "Like I said. No woman attacks another woman so violently over a pair of shoes. I take it that's our man over there?"

"I couldn't figure it out until Isaac." Bobby said, watching Tamara's reaction, "He was touched with an awful gluttony."

The woman was ready to have a meltdown, so no-one was shocked when she began to yell at them. She obviously loved her husband more than anything, and it showed the others just how close they were and the strong bond they had.

"I don't give a rat's arse if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops!" She yelled, "I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them."

"We already did it your way." Bobby said, getting in her face to make her understand, "You went in there half-cocked and look what happened. These demons haven't been top side in half a millennium. We're talking medieval, Dark Ages. We never faced anything close to this."

Blaire was surprised at the anger in Bobby's voice. That side of him wasn't one that Blaire liked to see, but Tamara was so blinded by getting revenge for the murder of her husband that she wasn't seeing sense.

"So we are gonna take a breath..." Bobby said, before yelling so loudly Blaire jumped and grabbed Dean's arm in shock, "And figure out what our next move is!"

Tamara looked at Bobby like she was going to punch him, and it was clear that the poor woman had no idea what to do with herself or about the situation. Bobby spoke to her again, his eyes never leaving hers, much more gently this time after he'd calmed himself.

"I am sorry for your loss." He told her, moving towards the demon who was laughing in the corner.

He'd watched the whole exchange feeling very pleased with himself and was clearly greatly amused by it all. But he met eyes with Tamara, winking at her which cause Blaire to gently take her arm so she wouldn't lunge at the bastard and give him what he wanted.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" He asked, laughing at the group quietly.

"Yeah, and we're not impressed." Bobby told him with a pure look of disgust on his face.

"Now, why are you here?" Sam asked, "What are you after."

When Envy didn't grace the group with an answer, and Dean stepped forward, book in hand, walking past Sam and over to the other side of the demon.

"He asked you a question." The older Winchester said, closing the book and staring down at the creature in the trap, "What do you want?"

When Envy looked around the group and laughed, Blaire didn't think twice before throwing holy water on him, glaring at him with disgust as the others did. Envy grunted and groaned in pain, huffing out a laugh as he regained his composure.

"We already have what we want." He said, "We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. 'I am legion. For we are many.' Me, I'm just celebrating...Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Envy replied, "Fun. See, some people crochet...Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outside."

Tamara stepped forward as the others watched her warily. She was a woman scorned. She'd been filled with a sudden hatred because the most precious thing to her had been stolen from her right before her eyes.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." She told him, face hard and angry.

"Please..." Envy said, laughing again, "You really think you're better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a...A walking billboard for glutton and lust. And Tamara...All that wrath?"

He began to tut, and Blaire wondered what he'd label each and every person with. No matter what their sins, they were all above the Pit scum sat in front of them because they did good things to make up for their mistakes.

"It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place isn't it?" Envy said, "It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara began to punch Envy in the face and Bobby and Dean had a hard time pulling her off of him. Envy cracked his jaw and laughed once again.

"And you call us sins." He said, "We're not sins. We're natural human instinct. And you can repress us and deny us all you want. But the truth is, you're just animals. Horny...Greedy...Hungry, violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too."

He looked around him and then back to the group, all apart from Sam focussing on him. Sam was watching his sister. The twitch of her jaw and her eyebrow made him wonder what she was going to do.

"The others? They're coming for me." Envy said cockily.

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you." Dean said, getting almost eye-to-eye with Envy, 'Cause you'll be in hell. One-touch-wonder, he's all yours."

Envy's smirk left his face, and little did he know that Dean had realised how wound up his sister had been through the whole exchange. Blaire's power previously had been fed by rage and by anger, and he knew by her silence that she was ready to explode with fury. Sam watched in horror as Blaire's eyes turned black, and as she walked slowly towards Envy, Bobby looked at Dean with shock and disbelief.

"Dean, what are you playin' at?" He asked in a hushed voice, "You're not meant to be encouraging this."

"She's been dying to tear into that clown's ass since we got him in the trap in the first place." Dean told the older hunter, "That power, as freaky as it is, is damn useful."

"We don't even know what _it _is." Bobby told him, "We stop this, and we stop it now."

He went to approach Blaire but Sam stopped him, shaking his head at the older man. Blaire smirked at Envy, unable to suppress the rage filled scream that she unleashed when she grabbed his throat and then pressed her hand to his head. Envy was slowly leaving the vessel, fighting with Blaire to stay put. Blaire's war cry turned into the whines and cries of a wounded animal, and as the room shook with Envy's leaving, Sam caught his exhausted sister as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Jesus..." He breathed as she rolled over weakly, blood all over her face, "Blaire?"

"I'm fine..." She whispered tiredly, "Am I bleeding?"

"Yeah..." Sam breathed, watching as bloody tears slipped down her face, "Can you see?"

She nodded, allowing Sam to sit her up as Dean moved around to clean up her face. It was his fault that she'd been put in that kind of danger. It was his fault that she was bleeding all over the place.

"God, my head is killing..." She mumbled, resting herself against Dean who gently cleaned her up.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realise the pain it would cause you." He murmured, "We're gonna stick to the old methods from now on, okay? We don't use that power."

"I can't control it..." Blaire said weakly, "If I get angry enough it happens...I can't stop it..."

* * *

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said as they moved out of the room, "I think maybe this joker's right. They're hunting us. And they ain't gonna quit easy."

Blaire stood leaning against a sideboard, holding herself up as she dabbed her face and took a drink of whiskey, trying to stop the overwhelming feeling of nausea from making her sick.

"Why don't you guys take Tamara, and run for the hills." Dean said softly, "I'll stay back, hold 'em off and buy some time."

"Dean, that's insane." Blaire said, sniffling and taking another drink of whiskey, "Just forget about it, okay?"

"Blaire's right." Bobby said as the middle Winchester approached them.

"There's six of them, guys." Dean snapped, "We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Not with the one-touch-wonder." Blaire laughed weakly, coughing and spitting a little blood on the floor, "Sorry...Bit my cheek through the exorcism."

"Maybe we'll be dead by dawn. But there's no place to run where they won't find us." Sam said calmly, "Look...If we're going down, we're going down together. Alright?"

"Let's not make it easy for them." Dean said, agreeing with the others.

Tamara walked through the door, taking in the look on Blaire's face. Tamara had read an exorcism passage to ensure that Blaire had gotten rid of Envy properly. She'd told Blaire that she'd check on the guy afterwards. But Tamara couldn't stop the less than sympathetic tone she used when she revealed the news.

"The guy didn't make it."

Blaire looked destroyed at that revelation. Every person she couldn't save was another failure in her eyes. So she just nodded, and walked over to the window at the back of the room, taking deep breaths before turning back to the brothers, Bobby and Tamara.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, "We've gotta get ready."

* * *

As the Winchester sat preparing holy water, cleaning guns and cleaning knives, they all looked at one another sadly.

Blaire took the time to hug both of her brothers, and she kissed them both and told them she loved them, successfully hiding the tears she'd been waiting to shed. As they embraced, the radio on the table above where Sam had been knelt whirred into life playing none other than J.B Burnett's _I Shall Not Be Moved_. Dean cocked his gun as Blaire slid her knives away. They moved to their positions, hearing nothing but the sound of the radio and seeing nothing outside but the breeze gently drifting through the grass, until a scream pierced the night air.

It was a scream that was all too familiar to Tamara. It was Isaac.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
